


Ты будешь помнить меня?

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты будешь меня помнить, когда меня не станет? – Спросил Джон и нежно провёл рукой по щеке и кудрям Шерлока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты будешь помнить меня?

**Author's Note:**

> http://vk.com/iloveyou_sh?w=wall-34359260_137028 
> 
> Работа написана по заявке: http://ficbook.net/requests/100597

Джон часто-часто задышал и стиснул ладони в кулаки так сильно, что коротко подстриженные ногти больно впились в кожу. Эта боль ненадолго отвлекла от внезапной вспышки в районе правого виска. Уотсон выровнял дыхание и разжал руки, успокаиваясь. Но Шерлоку оказалось достаточно нескольких секунд, чтобы всё заметить. Он удивлённо поднял бровь, но промолчал. Снова.

Это продолжалось уже несколько недель. Резкие приступы острой боли, которые проходили так же внезапно, как и возникали. И всегда у правого виска. Джон, как врач, понимал, что не стоит затягивать с обследованием, но череда расследований, дежурств и сумасшедших экспериментов Холмса не оставляла ни одной свободной минуты. Но этот приступ был уже вторым за сутки. И это определённо не сулило ничего хорошего, хотя соблазн списать всё на мигрень из-за постоянного стресса был велик.

Результат компьютерной томографии поверг в шок: подозрение на опухоль мозга. В качестве итога – направление на гистологию через четыре дня. 

И всё чаще повторяющиеся приступы. 

Диагноз подтвердился после забора биопрепарата мозга и анализов. Злокачественная опухоль. Уже в неоперабельной стадии.

Как сам себе объяснил Джон, это Афганистан забирал его тело себе в качестве платы за подаренные месяцы жизни. За знакомство с Шерлоком. За последнюю любовь, которой не суждено было сбыться. Всё это он осознал всего за несколько минут, которые разделили его существование (с этого момента больше не жизнь) на две неравные части.

От стационара доктор Уотсон отказался, подписав все необходимые документы, и, получив пачку рецептов, направился на Бейкер-стрит. По пути он зашёл в аптеку и оставил там половину последней зарплаты. Вторую половину он решил оставить в Теско и купить на ужин всё, что любил Шерлок. 

Когда детектив вернулся из Скотланд-Ярда, его ждал кухонный стол, уставленный не многочисленными колбами и пробирками, а аппетитно пахнувшей сёмгой под сливочным соусом, салатом из рукколы с апельсинами и белым вином, и сервированный на две персоны, словно в самом изысканном ресторане. 

\- У тебя сегодня день рождения? – Полюбопытствовал Холмс.

\- Не совсем так, – Джон почему-то страшился вот так сразу всё рассказать соседу и другу. Человеку, которого он любил с их первой встречи. В душе он боялся, что Холмс просто отмахнётся от него как от назойливой мухи в жаркий день. Или развернёт бурную деятельность, которая будет угнетать больше, чем безразличие. 

\- Садись за стол, иначе рыба остынет.

Ужин проходил в мирной атмосфере. Джону очень хотелось назвать её уютной, но мысль о том, что он подошёл к последней черте, свербящая на самом краешке сознания, не давала насладиться вечером в полной мере.

\- Джон…

\- Да?

\- Ты не хочешь мне ничего сказать? – Шерлок в своей излюбленной манере поднял бровь и посмотрел на доктора в упор.

\- Наверное, хочу. Только не знаю как. Это… Очень странно, Шерлок. Но мне кажется… Точнее, я уверен, что я тебя люблю, – слова вырвались против воли. Возможно потому, что внутренние препоны начали лопаться как мыльные пузыри, после сегодняшнего визита в больницу.

\- Это не новость, – равнодушно ответил Холмс.

\- Как это – не новость? Я сам понял это только недавно, – Джон был настолько удивлён, что забыл обо всём.

\- Ещё в тот день, когда Майк притащил тебя – хромающего отставного военного с мизерной пенсией – в Бартс.

\- Ещё тогда? – Поразился Уотсон, посмотрев в упор на собеседника.

\- Ещё тогда. И я всё ждал, когда ты сам это поймёшь. И дашь себе труд оглянуться по сторонам. Но ты был зашорен как призовая лошадь, бегущая к финишу. Я тоже люблю тебя, Джон. Поэтому скажи, наконец, что происходит? – Голос детектива непривычно дрожал, Джон слышал его таким только в Дартмуре, когда они расследовали дело Генри Найта.

\- Я…

Новый приступ боли ударил по вискам невидимым копьём. Уотсон вскочил из-за стола и схватился за голову.

\- Джон, ты в порядке? – Видя, что лицо доктора исказилось от боли, Шерлок тут же поправился:

\- Джон! Скажи мне, что у тебя болит! 

\- Голова… Очень сильно болит. Но это скоро пройдёт. Я надеюсь, – последние слова он произнёс так тихо, что Шерлок не мог их услышать. 

Как только приступ закончился, Джон быстро ушёл в свою комнату и, переодевшись в пижамные брюки и футболку, завернулся в одеяло с головой. Он думал, что уснёт быстро. Но сон не шёл, события прошедшего дня сменяли друг друга в воспоминаниях. Через несколько минут дверь в комнату приоткрылась. Шерлок тихо, как кот, прокрался к кровати, поставил стакан воды и пачку аспирина на тумбочке и сел в изножье. От присутствия родного человека так близко Джону тут же стало тепло и спокойно, все волнения растворились в темноте ночи и он сам не заметил, как заснул.

Убедившись, что Джон крепко спит, Шерлок слез с кровати и начал неслышно обыскивать комнату. Причина нервозности доктора обнаружилась в верхнем ящике комода: несколько бланков с результатами анализов и медицинское заключение. Анапластическая астроцитома правой височной доли. _Глиальная опухоль головного мозга, возникающая из астроцитов, III степень злокачественности. Является наиболее распространённой опухолью среди нейроэктодермальных. Опухоль бледно-розового цвета, по плотности практически не отличается от вещества мозга. Не имеет чётких границ, растёт быстро, прорастает в мозговую ткань. Возраст больных 30—50 лет, чаще болеют мужчины._ Строчки из медицинского справочника одна за другой появлялись из Чертогов разума, рисуя чёрную картину близкой смерти.

Так же тихо Шерлок убрал все бумаги обратно в комод, сложив их так, чтобы Джон ничего не заметил, а потом вернулся в постель. Только в этот раз он не сел в ногах, а забрался под одеяло, обнимая доктора за талию. Он вдыхал аромат его волос, чувствовал тепло кожи, ощущал биение пульса. И не мог поверить, что всему этому скоро придёт конец…

Проснувшись утром, Джон ощутил непривычную лёгкость в теле и уверенность в том, что новый день сложится удачно. Мама часто говорила про такое состояние, что _«во сне тебя коснулся ангел, Джонни»_. И правда, ощущение чьих-то нежных объятий разливалось по телу тёплыми волнами. Когда Уотсон несколькими минутами позже спустился на кухню, он с удивлением обнаружил, что остатки вчерашнего ужина убраны в холодильник, а посуда помыта, хотя отчётливо помнил, что сил на уборку после приступа боли не было. _«Святая миссис Хадсон»_ , – подумал Джон. Он и не предполагал, что это Шерлок проснулся ни свет, ни заря, навёл порядок и умчался в лабораторию, ведь ночью его осенило, как спасти Джона: найти лекарство самому.

Дни бежали один за другим, и всё оставалось по-прежнему, только Шерлок отказывался от дел, не называя Лестрейду причин, и всё больше времени проводил в лаборатории Бартса, доводя бедняжку Молли своим отвратительным характером, который, как ей казалось, стал ещё хуже. Но, приходя домой, он оставлял Шерлока-исследователя за порогом и становился обычным человеком: заботливым, нежным, любящим. Он заваривал чай, жарил тосты, убирался за собой на кухне, в обнимку с Джоном смотрел телевизор или просто сидел рядом, соприкасаясь с ним бёдрами, когда доктор печатал что-то в свой блог. И спал под его одеялом.

Однажды ночью, примерно через месяц после того памятного ужина, уже лёжа в постели Джон спросил:

\- Ты ведь опять всё знаешь?

\- Опять, – не стал отпираться Шерлок. – Обещаю, я найду лекарство.

\- Его нет, Шерлок. Не загоняй себя. Тебе не обязательно проводить всё время в лаборатории, займись чем-нибудь другим, вернись к расследованиям. У Лестрейда появилась парочка висяков, как раз для тебя.

\- Нет. Должно быть лекарство. Я не могу сдаться, Джон. Ты нужен мне…

Шерлок шумно вздохнул и посмотрел Джону в глаза, а доктор подвинулся ещё на несколько сантиметров ближе и очень легко коснулся своими губами губ друга. Нет, не так, губ любимого.

\- Ты будешь меня помнить, когда меня не станет? – Спросил он и нежно провёл рукой по щеке и кудрям Шерлока.

\- Чепуха. Ты не умрёшь… – ответил тот и уткнулся лицом в грудь Джона. Несколько солёных капель впиталось в ткань его футболки на уровне сердца.

***

\- Шерлок! – Голос Майкрофта разнёсся по квартире 221b, но младший Холмс даже не подал виду, что слышит его. Он продолжал сидеть в кресле и тупо пялиться в остывший камин, сжимая в руке пустой бокал. Опорожнённая бутылка Джека Дэниелса валялась рядом.

Сердце Майкрофта на секунду сжалось при виде младшего брата, но он не мог показать, что тоже переживает. Так у Шерлока не было шанса вспомнить, что такое фамильная безэмоциональность Холмсов. Поэтому он просто сказал:

\- Собирайся. Иначе мы опоздаем на похороны…


End file.
